antara ngidam dan modus
by tarandayo
Summary: alkisah, ada seorang suami yang kewalahan tatkala menghadapi tingkah sang istri yang sedang hamil muda. [nagikae. domestic!AU. super!OOC. gaje]


**diclaimer: Assassination Classroom (c) Matsui Yuusei.**

 **note: terinspirasi oleh komik Pasutri Gaje by Annisa Nisfihani. gokil banget deh pokoknya pasutri di komik itu! XD  
**

 **warning: OOC mutlak, non-eyd, domestic AU, gaje, pairing lain nyempil, not really sure about the humor, de el el, de es be.**

.

.

* * *

Di dalam sebuah ruangan apartemen berukuran sedang, hiduplah sepasang suami-istri yang bahagia. Kebahagiaan pasangan—yang masing-masing baru berumur 20 tahunan—itu bertambah besar semenjak sang istri dinyatakan positif hamil oleh bidan setempat.

Well, hari-hari penantian lahirnya sang buah hati itu tidak sepenuhnya berlalu dengan damai, sih. Lihat saja pagi ini, dimana aura tidak mengenakkan menguar dari pasutri Shiota—yang kini sedang beradu pelototan.

"Ngidam apa aja boleh Dek. Mau kamu nyuruh Mas pake _nekomimi_ dan baju _maid_ di hadapan tetangga—silahkan aja, asalkan jangan yang _itu_."

"Tapi—aku maunya yang itu!"

Nagisa meringis. "Ayolah, Dek … Cari ngidam yang normal dikit …"

Kaede merengut. "Kenapa? Kenapa Mas nggak bisa ngertiin Adek? Jangan-jangan—Mas sebenernya ngga bahagia dengan kehadiran buah hati kita?" todongnya, dengan kalimat copasan dari sinetron yang ditontonnya semalam.

Sang suami berambut biru mengurut dada. "Astaghfirullah. Mana mungkin Mas nggak bahagia ketika dengan kehadiran buah hati kita."

Sang istri yang rambutnya dikuncir dua itu bersedekap; wajahnya mendongak pongah. "Huh. Siapa tau, Mas itu sebenernya nikahin Adek karena terpaksa. Soalnya, Adek denger-denger kalo dulu Mas ada hubungan sama si Karma—"

"Sebentar, Dek," potong Nagisa. "Pertama, Mas nikahin Adek murni karena keinginan sendiri; tanpa paksaan, tulus, ikhlas, dan ridho. Kedua, Mas nggak homo," ujarnya dengan penuh penekanan.

Kayano terlihat skeptis. "Beneran? Mungkin aja Mas menjadikan Adek sebagai pelarian karena nggak bisa bersatu dengan—"

"Argh! Kamu denger itu dari siapa sih?" Nagisa mengacak rambut frustasi.

"Dari Rio," jawab Kaede, kelewat polos.

Aih.

Oke, tarik napas, lalu hembuskan. "Dek, kamu jangan percaya dengan Nakamura. Dia itu biang gosip," tandas Nagisa.

( Sementara itu, seorang wanita pirang bersin-bersin di ruangan lain.

"Hatsyii!"

"Kamu sakit?" tanya pria yang berada di dekatnya.

"Nggak kok," ingus disusut, "ngomong-ngomong—itu tetangga sebelah kayaknya ribut amat ya? Kayak anak SMA lagi tawuran aja."

Kibas tangan. "Ah, biasalah, pasangan baru mah emang begitu, biarin aja. Mending kita lanjutin acara kita." )

Kembali ke pasangan suami-istri febeles kita.

"Jawab pertanyaanku," tuntut Kaede samblil menatap Nagisa lekat-lekat. "Kamu sayang kan dengan aku? Rela mengorbankan apapun demi bersama denganku?"

Nagisa merasa canggung akibat pertanyaan Kaede yang terlalu mendramatisir. Sambil menggaruk kepala, ia menjawab, "Ya, benar."

"Kalau begitu, turutin kemauan Adek," tuntut Kaede sekali lagi.

"Tapi, Dek …" Nagisa memelas. "Masa kamu pengen _memeluk Chiba_? Kamu tau kan kalo Teh Hayami—istrinya Chiba—itu galak setengah mati dan suka nodongin pistol kalo lagi marah? Gimana kalo kamu mati ketembak? Nanti aku jadi _single father_ dong?"

Sebelah alis Kaede terangkat. "Sebentar, kayaknya otak Mas lagi geser deh. Seandainya aku mati ketembak—otomatis bayinya ikut mati dong. Berarti, Mas bukannya jadi _single father_ —tapi jadi duda kesepian."

"Iya juga ya, ehehe," Nagisa mesem-mesem. "Nah, kalo udah tau resikonya—Adek urungin niatnya ya? Mas belum siap buat jadi duda kesepian!"

Kaede terdiam sejenak. "Jadi … Mas ngelarang Adek buat meluk Chiba, cuma karena Mas takut sendirian? Bukan karena cemburu?"

Nagisa merasa heran kala mendengar nada bicara Kaede yang tiba-tiba menyendu, dan sejurus kemudian—ia berjengit kala mendapati mata sang istri yang berkaca-kaca.

 _Astaga, gue salah apa?!_

 _Oke, tenang Nagisa, tenang._ Suami muda itu menarik napas dalam-dalam, kemudian mengembuskannya. Kemudian, dengan mantap, ia meraih kedua telapak tangan mungil milik sang istri dan menggenggamnya erat. Manik _azure_ -nya menatap keping _hazel_ milik sang istri dalam-dalam.

"Suami mana yang tidak cemburu—bila melihat istrinya memeluk lelaki lain? Tentu saja aku cemburu, Kaede," ungkap Nagisa dengan keyakinan yang terpancar jelas dari nada bicara serta raut wajahnya.

Ternyata ada gunanya juga membaca koleksi komik shoujo milik sang istri.

Segala gurat kesedihan yang tadinya terpatri di bola mata Kaede—kini berganti menjadi binar kebahagiaan. Dalam hitungan detik, ia menghambur ke Nagisa dan memeluk suaminya itu erat-erat. "Terima kasih, Mas. Aku bahagia sekali."

Nagisa tersenyum tulus sembari balas memeluk Kaede.

( Mereka tidak ingat kalau ini bukan drama korea. )

Seusai saling mendekap dalam rengkuhan hangat selama beberapa jenak, keduanya memisahkan diri.

Nagisa mengusap-usap rambut hijau milik sang istri.

Wajah Kaede berseri-seri. "Sebenernya, Adek pura-pura ngidam kayak begitu—cuma supaya Mas mengatakan kalimat tersebut, hehehe," ungkapnya, dibarengi cengegesan tanpa dosa.

 _Gubrak_!

Nagisa tersungkur ke lantai.

Oalah, gitu aja mesti pake ribetisasi dan perdebatan yang nggak penting.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian.

"Adek laper nih," ujar Kaede.

"Mau Mas beliin puding cokelat?" tawar Nagisa.

Gelengan sebagai jawaban. "Adek lagi nggak nafsu makan puding."

 _Whoa! Kaede bilang nggak nafsu makan puding cokelat! Ini momen langka! Harus diprasastikan!_ batin Nagisa.

"Jadi, mau makan apa?" tanya Nagisa.

Telunjuk diletakkan di dagu, sementara pandangan terarah ke atas; pose berpikir. "Hm … Sebenernya sekarang Adek lagi nggak pengen makanan. Adek pengennya—"

Nagisa menunggu kelanjutan kalimat dengan was-was.

 _Jangan yang aneh-aneh lagi, plis. Aku nggak sanggup, aku lelah_ … Nagisa komat-kamit dalam hati.

"—main petak umpet bareng temen-temen sekelas kita waktu SMP dulu."

Nagisa tepok jidat.

Sungguh, Kaede dan perut buncit adalah perpaduan yang sangat merepotkan.

( Sabar, Nagisa, sabar. Ingatlah usahamu saat membuatnya dulu. )

.

.

chapter 1 tamat.

.

* * *

(a/n)

kembali dengan saya, author bejat yang pintar sekali menistakan chara, ahahaha. ini cerita diketik karena iseng. and well, it's kinda refreshing to write this kind of story, di tengah kepenatan akibat tugas sekolah yang menumpuk /jangancurhatwoi

gomen for the oocness ya wwwww /dilemparbata /menghindar /kabur


End file.
